Everyday We're Shuffling
by Wei Ai-si
Summary: This is just some short stories I wrote based on songs when I put my ipod into shuffle. Couples in this are OCxLarten LartenxDarren and StevexDarren


Every Day We're Shuffling

**Monsoon By Tokio Hotel**

Steve Leonard sat in his room, the lights were off and the moonlight didn't seem to show through his blinds. He thought of his "ex" best friend Darren Shan and how he was betrayed. Steve loved Darren sometimes he thought it was in more way than one. He'd been back to Darren's after his "death" nothing in the ebony haired boys room was the same, at least in feeling. It all had the same look the posters, his bed, clothes in the hamper, and finally his desk. Steve thought of when he sat down on his bed and cried. He didn't show his weakness around others but he was angry and sad.

"I will find you Darren." Steve whispered before getting up and leaving.

**I Hate Everything About You – Three Days Grace**

Steve Leonard lay awake at night wondering about some of the things that had happened in the past few months. He'd run into his best friend Darren and was able to kill Creepy Crepsley. He began to laugh to himself, causing Darren so much pain was fun after all he hated him for the betrayal and yet something didn't feel right about making Darren unhappy. He hated to admit his love for his best friend but it was there in his heart and it hurt to see Darren cry although Steve had to admit it did get him aroused to see Darren in pain. He hated everything that Darren stood for after all, he was a vampire something that Steve had wanted. Gannen Harst turned to the young Vampanese Lord.

"Are you okay my lord?" He asked. This had become a regular occurrence when it came to Steve and Gannen's relationship.

"I'm fine I'm just thinking how much I hate Darren." He stood up and walked out of the room.

_Why do I love him though? _Steve asked himself as he went to pee. He shrugged off the feeling and went on with life.

**Judas – Lady Gaga**

Darren was mad at himself for not noticing, he was even more angry when was surprised that Kurda had betrayed the clan. He was so nice to Darren; the blonde prince to be was trying to save him why in all hell would he betray the clan. Darren couldn't answer himself but as he sat in the Hall of Princes with his mentor looking over him he smiled. He loved Kurda Smahlt as a friend and now he felt bad for trusting him as so many others did but Darren always felt odd about knowing and not coming back right away everyone treated him as a hero but he knew he was a fool for Kurda and still held the blonde high. Even though he was a traitor Darren was a fool for Kurda's friendship.

**Spiderwebs – No Doubt**

Darren smiled as he walked around Vampire Mountain; his brown eyes were shinning in the dim light that the torches provided. Darren Shan was now as he could count about 20 or so it was his third year as prince. He walked into his teacher's room. Larten Crepsley lay asleep in his coffin. Darren huffed and walked over to him.

"Mr. Crepsley…" Darren waited for a response but got none. He crawled onto the older male's chest. He began to bounce up and down hoping to wake his mentor.

"Neh… Darren what are you doing?" Larten woke up in a huff as he felt the younger boy's weight on his chest. Darren leaned into Mr. Crepsley and kissed his lips lightly. He smiled as the older male tried to sit up instead grabbed onto the younger boy's waist.

"I'm bored and I wanted to come and cuddle with you." Darren whined. War or not he was going to get some love. The orange haired vampire smiled and whispered.

"This is your fault you know."

"It's your fault actually." Darren smirked and snuggled. Darren loved this moment and would treasure it after all he went through.

**Disturbia –Rhianna**

The sky was a blood red color, green globes glanced up scared and alone.

"Darren." He called out his voice vanished in the large surroundings of waste and desert. Up above he saw dragons, the dark creatures encircled him watching his every move. As he was about to move spikes rose and pierced through his body. Pain surged through him as he tried to get away. A shadowy figure watched and came closer to him.

"Harkat…." He heard it call his name. Before realizing that it wasn't him who it was talking. It was Darren his best friend. Darren Shan stood there black hair and all trying to wake him up.

"The nightmares again?" Darren asked.

"Yeah…." Harkat responded reluctantly. He was happy that Darren was here.

**Somebody to Love- Justin Beiber (what)**

_ Okay I'm just gonna use my OC for this one. _

Ki walked in between the tents of the Cirque preparing for his act, he usually just sang songs that were popular at the moment although he had to say that there wasn't any good songs on the radio. Ki decided on his song a week ago although it was more for prepubescent girls he wanted to sing it to someone he loved. His older sister Aria was angry at him for wanting to go on stage by himself. Granted Ki was 18 and in his case old enough. Darren smiled as Ki passed him in the main tent.

"Is he on the side of the stage."

"Yeah he's ready but he probably won't stay for long so you better hurry."

"Thanks for being so cool Darren."

"Ki, good luck."

Ki walked onto the stage and the music began. Ki breathed in and began to sing.

" Oh, Ohh, For you I'd write a syphony. I'd tell the violin it's time to sink or swim watch em play for ya. For you'd I'd be woah woah running a thousand miles. To get to where you are." Ki continued blushing as he kept looking back at Crepsley.

" I'd rather give you the world or let you share mine. I know I won't be the first one giving you all this attention but baby listen I just need somebody to love."

Ki blushed and followed through with some dancing and although Larten wasn't familiar with the song or the dance but the demon was good at what he did.

"Oh no no no. Somebody to love, I need somebody I need somebody." Ki did a back flip before continuing.

"Babe, and you can have it all anything want I can bring, give you the finer things yeah. But what I really want I can't find cuz money can't find me somebody to love oh~" Ki continued farther getting into the full swing of the song.

"I need somebody to love yeah~ I don't need to much just somebody to love." Ki quickly finished and bowed and walked off. Larten Crepsley tugged on his sleeve and pulled him into his arms. Ki was blushing so bad that he couldn't hide it anymore and kissed Larten.

"I'll give you somebody to love Ki." Mr. Crepsley smiled before kissing Ki back.

**Truth of My Youth –New Found Glory**

I walked around my old home town, there was the school and the old theatre. I thought of Annie, Mom and Dad, Alan, Tommy, and of course Steve. The only person I truly missed more and more as I walked along the sidewalks. Everything has changed but not as bad as I thought. I one day knew I was gonna leave this town and maybe return back someday, who knew that this was the way it was meant to happen. I know I shouldn't have wandered around knowing that it was possible for people I did know would see me. I think back again to Steve, countless hours on the telephone, walking to school, and sleep overs. It's saddens me to know that those were all in the past and forever to only be memories.


End file.
